Thirteen Reasons
by Flute Girl 101
Summary: Edward comes home from hunting on day and finds a mysterious package. What is it? And what does it have to do with Bella? Makes more sense if you have read Thirteen Reasons Why
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer onws Twilight and all its characters and Jay Asher owns the plot line from Thirteen Reasons Why. **

**Enjoy!**

Edward's P.O.V (Ed pov)

Prologue

I had just come home from hunting when I saw a package on the front porch. I didn't think anything of it as I brought it inside. I didn't even look to see who was to receive it. It didn't matter; nothing had mattered since I left her, the love of my life, Bella.

"Here," I said, all but throwing the box at my brother Jasper as he walked past.

He stopped for a minute and shook his head. "Dude, you must really be out of it. This is addressed to you," he said, handing it back to me.

This intrigued me **ever** so slightly. Who was sending **me** a package?

I sat down on the couch and sniffed it. It smelled familiar, but no names came to mind. So I opened it.

Inside were plastic cases containing tapes, the old kind of cassette tapes that hadn't been around for a while. There thirteen of them.

I turned one around in my hand. It had a number four painted in blue nail polish in the upper right hand corner.

"Carlisle," I said softly, "Do we have anything to play tapes on?" I asked, again softly.

Less than a second later, Carlisle stood in front of me holding a tape deck. "It's old, but it still works," he said, handing it to me.

As I looked up to take it from him, I finally realized everyone was in the living room with us. Rose was sitting on the couch in front of me, Emmett on the floor between her legs leaning up against the couch. Alice was sitting in the chair, Jasper perched on the arm of it, and Esme stood just behind Carlisle with her hand on his shoulder.

_"Finally, I never thought he'd come out of his room." _Esme

_"Finally. What are those?" _Rose

_"So….many…..emotions……." _Jasper (wincing in pain)

_"Woo-hoo entertainment! Pop em' in little bro!" _Emmett

_"I wonder who sent those…….Hmmmm…….." _Carlisle

_The sky is blue. The floor is blue. Rose's shirt is blue…." _Alice

I was aware that Alice was blocking me, but I didn't really care. I was too curious about the tapes in front of me. I took the player and opened it, I place the tape marked with a one in the machine, closed the deck and pressed play.

There was a few pops and crackles; a low hum on the tape. And then, a voice.

_"Hello there, Isabella Swan here, live and in stereo. No requests, no repeats and most importantly, no take backs. These tapes tell the story of my life, or more importantly, why I ended it." _

"What!?" I thought frantically, but continued listening.

_"If you are listening to these tapes, the congratulations. You're one of the reasons I……. no I can't say it yet. _(she pauses) _I'm not going to tell you which one of these tapes brings you into this lovely little story, because I'm hoping you'll listen to them all. I'm hoping you'll understand why I did this. I'm hoping you'll learn. And I'm hoping you won't sleep tonight._

_Here's how this is supposed to work. Listen to all the tapes, then pass them on to the person on the tape after yours. Simple, right? I hope so, because if these tapes don't get passed all the way through all thirteen people, there is a second set of tapes, and they'll be released to the public. Any and everyone will listen to them. So, if you don't want everyone to hear your secrets, and trust me you don't, then you'll pass the tapes on. Right? Good._

_Well luck number one, here we go. And if you're lucky number thirteen you can take these tapes straight to hell with you. Depending on your religion, I might see you there."_


	2. Tony Seolani

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay folks and thanks for sticking with me. I'm hoping to get a lot done this week cause I'm on spring break so I'm gonna try to not make this the only chapter I get uploaded this week.

Disclamer: I don't own the characters (except Tony, and I don't even own his name) or the plot. The plot belongs to Jay Asherman and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1- Cassette 1

Tony Seolani

My family and I exchanged looks in silence. Everyone, including Rosalie, looked shocked and angry.

"This can't be true!" Emmett all but screamed. "No way could Bella kill herself!"

Alice disappeared upstairs and came back with a laptop. She already had a webpage open. At the top I could see it said 'Obituaries'. She started reading.

"On November 13, 2009, Isabella Marie Swan was found dead in the living room of her home in Forks, Washington. Autopsy reports lean to an overdose of hydrocodone…." she stopped reading, the look on her face suggesting that if she could cry she would be bawling. Esme let out a sob and buried her face in Carlisle's chest. I just sat there. The thirteenth was just a little over a week ago. What was I doing while my angel took her life? Oh yeah, I was sulking.

"Well. Let's listen," Carlisle said, gesturing to the tape deck. So I changed the tape and pressed play.

_"Alright everyone, let's take a field trip back to the beginning of the last semester of my sophomore year. That's right ladies and gents, Phoenix High School. Now, for those of you who didn't know me back then, sit tight. For those of you who did, why not travel back with me?_

_The date was April 28, 2008. I walked into my math class like it was any other day. When the bell rang and call started, I noticed the whispers behind me. When I heard a guy say 'To bad she isn't standing, I wanna look.' I turned to see what was going on. On the person's desk sitting behind me I saw a list. Well in all actuality two lists. A list of bests and worst. Guess what that list was about? Can't? Well here, I'll tell you. It was a list of best and worst butts in sophomore class. That's right. And guess which list my name was at the top of? Right, the best list. Oh. You were probably thinking worst weren't you, and that would be why she was mad. But being on the best list had its host of problems too._

_Like you Tony __Seolani. That's right Tony; you're first on my list. Do you remember what you did? Well if you don't, and for the sake of my story, I'm gonna retell it anyway._

_It was a few months later. School had let out and summer break had started. I was sitting in a booth at the ice cream shop, with a root beer float sitting in front of me. You walked up and asked if you could sit with me. I said no. You sat down anyway. The way you sat down in the booth pinned me against the wall with my back to everyone else._

_You put your hand on my thigh. 'Relax,' you said, 'just relax, you'll enjoy it.'_

_Oh yeah. Letting you touch me in enjoyable. I brushed your hand off, then you put it back. I pushed a little harder and you fell out of the booth. On any other occasion this would be funny, but you just stood up and walked away._

_But that's not what you told people that happened. You told them something completely different. You told them I let you touch me. You told them I invited you too._

_This is how I got the reputation of a slut. A whore._

_And that's the reputation that followed me to junior year._

_Hmmm. And the snowball starts rolling. Pop in the next tape for more of the story."_


	3. Elizabeth Moore

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to update but here it is! Again, I don't own the characters, those belong to Stephanie Meyer, I don't own the plot, it belongs to Jay Asher, I also don't own the song That belongs to Snowpatrol and the title is You, however I do own the evil character Elizabeth!**

Chapter 2- Cassette 2

Elizabeth Moore

As the tape ended, everyone was silent, and I couldn't think straight. How could someone say that such an angel was a slut? I just didn't understand.

As I came out of my thoughts I realized someone was growling. Correction: some ones were growling. Emmett was growling so furiously he was shaking, Jasper was snarling with his upper lip curled up, Rose and Alice had their teeth bared, and I personally was shaking the hardest, snarls ripping out of my throat.

"_I'll rip him to pieces. Itty. Bitty. Little. Pieces…." Emmett_

"_I will tear him to shreds. He will pay." Jasper_

"_No one messes with my sister. No. One." Alice_

"_I may not have acted like I liked her but I did and no one will mess with her but me. I will make him pay." Rose_

"_How could someone start such a horrid rumor about such a sweet girl? Oh my poor daughter." Esme_

"_We never knew." Carlisle_

"Children," Carlisle said gently. None of us stopped growling. "Children," he said more firmly. We still didn't stop. "CHILDREN!" he screamed. We stopped growling, because Carlisle never raised his voice. "It was a horrible thing, I agree. But the past is the past and there is nothing we can do about it," he said.

"But he deserves to pay!" Rosalie screamed. Answering her was a chorus of yeahs and rights.

"And what will you do? Kill him? Torture him? There is nothing you can do without punishment. Or worse, exposure," Carlisle said calmly.

To that end, we sat there. He was right, there really wasn't anything we could do.

"What has been done here is done. What she has done is done. There is a reason you were sent these tapes Edward, she wanted you to know why she did it. So lets learn," Carlisle said, gesturing to the tape player.

But I couldn't bring myself to change the tape. I didn't want to know why my angel killed herself.

After a moment, Jasper stood up, nimbly and quickly changed the tape, pressed play and ran back to where he had been seated.

Static and the familiar hum, then her voice.

"_There's always something in the way. There's always something getting through. But it's not me."_

She was singing?

"_Oh. Sorry, I forgot I turned that on. That was just a little, hmmmm, diddy that I'm writing. I'll put it at the end of the last tape for you to hear if you want to._

_Well anyway. Tape two. Congratulations, I didn't think you had enough guts to continue. I'm proud of you, I really am._

_So, Junior year at Phoenix High School, there was a party on the last day of summer before school started. I wasn't entirely sure of what we were celebrating, but I went anyway._

_I wore shorts and a t-shirt. Not that big a deal right? Well maybe not usually, but apparently it was for me._

_I grabbed a coke and sat down on the couch. Almost instantly there were about fifty million guys hovering around me. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but that's what it felt like._

_It was annoying. Two hours of not being able to move because I was surrounded by guys. Argh!_

_So I decided to leave. On my way toward the door, I ran into you Elizabeth._

'_Leaving?' you said._

'_Yeah to crazy for me,' I replied._

'_Well I was thinking about leaving. Give me a second and I'll drive you home,' you said, putting your cup down._

'_Okay,' I said, and waited for you. I'm not sure why though. There was a reason I had walked. I only lived a few blocks away and didn't see the point in wasting gas. But, since you lived in that direction, I didn't see the point in saying no._

_You grabbed your keys and we walked to your car._

_Of course your cars was parked about a block in the opposite direction of where we were going. But never the less, we got in, you turned around and away we went._

_Well sort of away we went. The longer we drove, the more I noticed that you couldn't stay in a straight line. You were weaving all over the place, Miss Elizabeth Moore. Then you noticed I was watching you._

'_What?' you said, all innocent like. I didn't say anything._

_You laughed, 'I'm not drunk Bells,' you said, laughing some more._

_No. I didn't think you were, I was just wondering why you can't keep your car on the road, as we went over the curb._

'_I'm not drunk,' you said a little more forcefully, all traces of laughter gone._

_I just inclined my head and looked out the windshield. Ten seconds. Maybe more, maybe less, but I'd say about ten seconds from that conversation, and we smacked into a stop sign. Just, bam, right into the stop sign. Luckily, neither one of us were hurt. The only casualty was the stop sign that was now lying on the ground._

'_We need to report this,' I said._

'_Why?' you looked like you could care less._

'_Because someone could get hurt. Or worse, killed.'_

'_It's not a big deal.'_

'_It's not a big deal! It's not a big deal! It is too a big deal! No one should get hurt because of a stupid decision on your part!' I was all but yelling now._

'_Get out of the car,' you said calmly._

'_Not until I report this,' I said reaching for your cell phone, which was in the cup holder._

_But nope. You weren't having that. You smacked me hand, undid my seat belt, opened my door, pushed me out, and drove away, shutting the door as you went._

_So I got up, wiped myself off and walked to the nearest gas station._

_Twenty minutes after you kicked me out Elizabeth, I was calling the cops._

'_On the intersection of Maple and Rivercreek there is a….' I was interrupted._

'_Yes we know. It has already been reported,' the woman said._

_Oh, so you did report it Elizabeth. I hung up and started back home._

_No Elizabeth. You didn't report it._

_When I reached the intersection, I saw something that still haunts me to this day, I saw two heaps of destroyed metal that used to be cars. And worse, one of them was my best friend Jenny's Pontiac._

_I remember hearing someone scream. Then I felt a burn in my throat and realized it was me screaming. After that, all I remember is darkness._

_A few days later was Jenny's funeral. She was seventeen years old. Newspapers reported she was killed by an out of town driver who didn't know the roads._

_But I know better. I know that out of town driver would have known to stop had you not knocked down the stop sign Elizabeth, So it's your fault my friend of sixteen years is dead._

_And the snowball keeps rolling…."_


	4. Phil Dwyer

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, college kinda took over my life….. Again, I don't own the characters, those belong to Stephanie Meyer, I don't own the plot, it belongs to Jay Asher. I promise more rapid updates, as soon as I figure out where I'm going with it… Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Cassette 3

Phil Dwyer

EPOV

We all sat around the table shocked at what had happened. I couldn't believe my ears. Why hadn't she told any of us this had happened?

"We're all a little stressed, how about we take a break and go hunt, all of our eyes are black," I heard Carlisle say in a fog. Looking around, indeed, everyone's eyes were black.

Everyone split off into groups, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett in one group, and Carlisle, Esme, and myself in the second.

We ran out of the house our feet barely touching the ground. We might as well have been flying for how fast we were going. The trees and rocs became colorful blurs and nothing more as I let my mind drift. Why had Bella done this? I didn't mean commit suicide, I was sure we'd find that out soon enough. I meant the tapes. Was this part of Bella's last revenge? And which tape was I? Furthermore how did someone find a forwarding address for it?

Stopping mid-step I let myself get back to the task at hand; hunting. I sniffed the air and found a couple deer in the brush a few feet from me. Deer were not the most appetizing but they would work. I quickly pounced on them and drained them, burying the corpses.

I made my way back to the house to be followed in by Rose and Emmett. Everyone else was in the living room, eyes looking only slightly more golden as I removed the last tape and switched it out for the second one, the side with the 3 on it facing inward. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I pressed play, leaned back, and listened to the now familiar static sound.

"_Why hi there! I see you've stuck with it at least this far, but here is where people's feelings start getting hurt. Remember what I said earlier about the second set of tapes? Yep, they do exist. So, remember once you hear your lovely tape you must finish all of them then pass it on. Wouldn't want these tapes getting out to the general population now would we?_

_Okay now that that's settled, let's move along. Still my junior year, yes? Amazing how long one year can feel when so much happens. I must admit that the biggest thing that happened my junior year was my mother meeting you, Phil._

_That's right. This tape is devoted to my step-dad, Phil Dwyer. Yeah, I said it. I may not have been close to you but hey you tried. You just didn't know what you were doing most of the time. And that's okay because very few of us do. But what you did manage to accomplish wasn't necessarily bad, just rolled my snowball a little further down the hill._

_Baseball was your thing. I get that. And you love my mother, as scatter-brained and helpless and she sometimes may be. And I respect that. But I guess you didn't stop and think about what your pursuance of your so-called baseball career can do to a family._

_My mother loves you, and she needs you. But to spend the time with you she wanted, she needed to go with you. Everywhere. Now, I'm a big girl, but I have a feeling that Arizona has a problem with high school kids living alone. Just saying. Therefore, it was either come with you all, and never know where I'm going to be sleeping or going to school, or picking the more logical choice. Charlie. At least with him I'd have a roof over my head, a stable school, and might accidently gain more friends._

_You may not have known me long, and don't know what my mother told you about Jenny, but you've always known that I've been anti-social. As a result, I lost a lot of the friends I still had. But I don't mourn that, just shows what kind of people they are. So I honestly had no problem leaving the people behind. But I have always missed Arizona. Colors other than green and brown, and where there are days when it doesn't rain. Temperatures above 60 and shorts with cute tank tops. Yes, you just heard me say cute. It won't happen again, I promise. _

_But even with all of this, I gave it up. Mainly so my mother could finally be happy. Plus maybe some time with Charlie would be good for me, I don't really know him anymore._

_And now my snowball keeps rolling…."_


End file.
